tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama TARDIS
(Doctor Who crossover w00t!) The Jabberwock has grown bored. As one of the last surviving Time Lords, he has nothing to do but sit around his TARDIS (a time-and-spaceship that's bigger on the inside) all day. So he decides to kidnap a bunch of people. They will be split into teams and taken across time and space, competing in outrageous challenges. At the end of each day, one person will be eliminated - and the last person standing will receive a TARDIS to call their own. Will relationships among teammates flourish? Will vendettas? And just who is The Jabberwock, anyway? Find out all this and more, on Total... Drama... TARDIS! Sign-Ups (Sign-ups closed) The Jabberwock - Zakkoroen Sam-Mrdaimion (CONTESTANTS) TEAM RASSILON Oreo - 11347 Gerry - Sunslicer2 Rose - Heather rocks Poppy - Poppyseed56 Pets: Kaale(Deceased)- Gerry Tsing Tsing- Gavin Oreo Jr.- Oreo ALLIANCES The Nayld Alliance- Nayld (Leader), Crag, Oreo and Sammy (Dissolved - leader eliminated) The Panda Lovers-Oreo(Leader) Rose, Gavin The Coffee Alliance- Sam (Leader), Sunshine, Zak, Gavin, and Sammy (Dissolved - leader eliminated) The Jacob Alliance-Jacob (Leader), Nalyd, Oreo, and Rose (Dissolved - leader eliminated) The Coffee Drinking Panda Lover Alliancee-Gavin(leader), oreo, sammy, (and possibly)Sam, Sunshine, Zak, and Rose The Strong Final Two Alliance(Dissolved)- Gerry(Leader) and Sam The Red(Formerly known as Hugs!) Alliance- Gerry(Leader) and Rose FRIENDSHIPS Oreo-Jacob-Nalyd Oreo-Gavin Nalyd-Crag ENEMY-SHIPS Oreo-Herself (a bit) Gerry-Sam Relationships Gerry-Rose (possible) tsing tsing-Megan Fox(confirmed) Elimination/Voting Table Day 1 (A group of 14 people materialize on board a strange sort of... spaceship, they assume) Zak: What happened? Where am I? And who are you people? Sam : I suspect aliens too us to experiement on us in weird ways. Nalyd: I'm Nalyd, AKA Captain Awesome. (The Jabberwock appears) The Jabberwock: Hello. I am The Jabberwock. I am a Time Lord, and this is my TARDIS. I am one of the last living Time Lords, so to amuse myself in my old age, I have assembled you all here for... a contest of sorts. You will be split into teams and compete in challenges that span space and time. The last person standing will be turned into a Time Lord like me and be given their own TARDIS. Prepare yourselves. Zak: *glancing at Nalyd* How 'bout an alliance...? Sam: Why does this remind me of something... *shrugs it off* Gerry: This must be what it feels like if Cody and Harold were to take over the world. *shudders* Wait, there's no hot girls, so that means they haven't. Sam: And thank God for that. Gavin:so when do we start Gerry: No, the better question is "when does this end?" Sam: Gavin, it already started, we just aren't doing any challenges right now. Ryan: Where is my taco? Gerry: (CONF) My biggest fear right now would be for someone crazy to pop in. (SS2: Cue-Sunshine) Ryan: I had it earlyer. Poppy: Hi Gerry! My name's Poppy! What's yours? GO BARRACUDA! (Not exactly Sunshine...) Gerry: Barracuda? Why does life hate me so? Oh yeah, the accident... *faints* (May not be Sunshine, but it is scaryz) Sam: *walks off to explore the ship* Nalyd: No thanks, Zak, we're on different teams. Oreo, Sammy, Crag, want an alliance? The four of us will go all the way to the end, promise. Jacob: I'll be in it Nalyd! Alexander:What's up guys? Gerry: Hey, Poppy. I'll give you a crate of coffee if you be in an alliance with me. (SS2: I just noticed that the teams are 6 and 7, who's missing?) Crag:Yay, Nalyd! Alliances as fun*bouncing around* Sunshine: *wakes up and looks around* ...I'm not in Kansas anymore... oh, wait, I was never in Kansas. *shrugs, waves to competitors* HIII :D Gerry: *sighs* Sunshine: *gives Gerry concerned look* I think someone needs a hug... *offers hug* Gerry: (CONF) Sunshine and Poppy are insane! Luckily, they'll be easy alliance members. (Non-CONF) *accepts hug* It's been so hard since the accident. Sunshine: *pats back* I know, sweetie, I know... (Conf.) Sunshine: *confused look* The what? (fail XD) Sam: *walks back from exploring, and starts reading a book.* Nalyd: Awesome, Crag. Sam, Oreo, you in? Gerry: *sniffles(lol)* So, Sunshine, do you like coffee? Nalyd: DON'T GIVE HER COFFEE. *Remembers when Sunshine had coffee* The horror... Gerry: *whispers to Nayld* She freaks out, and she's gone. One less competitor that I have to worry about. Sam: *stares at Nayld for a while, then shrugs* Why not. (CONF) Nalyd: Hm... Gerry's definitely an interesting competitor. Never before have I encountered an opponent as strategical as me. Nalyd: Excellent Sam. You wont regret it. Gerry: *holding out coffee* Want it, Sunshine? Want it Poppy? It's a caramel apple spice mocha latt'e expresso. Crag:*tries to steal coffee*I like coffee :D Gerry: *holds it above his head* No! Bad! You can have that coffee! *points over to a bucket of hot coffee with marshmallows in it* Sunshine: O.O *grabs coffee and chugs it* *eyes grow huge* CAFFIENE!!! *much destruction later...* Sunshine: *duct taped to wall to avoid any more chaos* Caffiene... (XD) Sam: *staring at Sunshine, and gets out some sleeping pills* Here, take these, these are loaded with caffiene. Sunshine: Caffiene?! *om nom nom* *flops to ground and snores* Sam: *reads his book again*] Rose:Woah..where am I? Sam: Were you paying ANY attetntion? The 'Jabborwock' already told us we're on a ship to compete in challenges, we'll eliminate people, and the last one standing gets a Time and Relavente Demensions In Space device... Yes, I just figured that out. Rose":Thank you!I love red just tell you!I LOVE IT SO MUCH!Let me find a picture!*searches*Of me! Sam: *eye twitcches, then turns to Nayld and whispers* Let her into the alliance and you will die. Rose:Found it! Sam:... We can see you Rose, you didn't need to show us a picture of yourself, Rose:Okay!*shakes Sam hand*What's your name? Sam: Sam. Rose:Nice to meet you Same,the only reason I didn't know was becuase I was probably the last one to get up. Sam: Good for you then. Rose"Hope we can be friends. Crag:*eating marshmallow*Mmmm*sees Rise*Demon! Demon! Demon!*round around in small circles* Rose:No I'm a human being!Silly*laughs* Gerry: Where do I put this? *holds up rope that Sunshine was tied with* Also, I can't seem to find my coffee supply. Rose:Why do you want coffee? Gerry: It's the only thing that keeps me sane... Since the accident... Rose:What accident? Gerry: Time will tell... Time will tell... Rose:Oh okay.*gives him Coffee*Your welcome...whatever your name is.Becuase I know you are going to say Thank you. Gerry: *rolls his eyes* Thanks. Rose"No prob! Poppy: Hi I'm back! Oreo:Hi Im Here! Zak: What about you, Sunshine? How about an alliance? Challenge 1: (Location: Ancient Rome) Build an Aqueduct (The TARDIS materializes in ancient Rome. All contestants step out of it, discovering to their shock that it is smaller on the outside. The TARDIS changes form into a marble pillar) The Jabberwock: The Romans invented the aqueduct, a way of irrigation and water transportation. Today, both teams will attempt to create an aqueduct of their own. The first team to build a working aqueduct will win. The losing team will vote off one of their own in the Eye of Harmony ceremony tonight. Begin the challenge! Zak: GAH! How did we get to ancient Rome?! Zak (CONF): And for that matter, how am I supposed to know how to build an aqueduct? Nalyd: Guys, how about we take some logs and hollow them out, forming gutters. Then we nail them together, and nail some posts to raise them. Crag:What? Gavin:Okay Crag, you go get the logs, ill hollow them out, and nalyd makes the post for raising them Crag:Um, okay*goes off) Rose:Okay how do I built one..? Sunshine: OMG team! I has an idea!!! When I went to the beach this summer, I made a sandcastle and I built a moat around it by digging one out in the sand and pouring water into it... maybe we can do that to make an aquaduct! Except bigger!!! :D Nalyd: *starts tying sticks together, creating Y shaped posts to hold the logs* Rose:Yeah Sunshine!*claps hand*Let's do this! Nalyd: *continues making Y poles* Come on, guys, start hollowing the logs. Rose:Still my question remains what's an aqueduct?(XD) Sunshine: Yeah! *produces shovel out of thin air, attempts to start digging* ...I just realized I can't dig through stone walkways! D: Rose:Oh no! Sunshine: Let's find something we can dig through!!! Rose:Yeah! Gerry: Rome? That's where Latin originated! Crag:*arrives with logs*Knife time?*smiles widely* Nalyd: I'll take that. You make the Y posts. *takes logs, starts carving them into long O shapes, starts singing* They're way ahead, so we've got to go. Rose:*comes ourt of nowhere and sings*(XD)*WE need to build something we can row,row,oh.(XD I think that's how it goes..) Sunshine: *while looking for diggable surface* Why the heck did we build Sprink's faaace?! (XD) (XD)Rose:I don't know. Crag:*making Y posts*Keep it down eh, I'm trying to listen to my tunes Rose:*slinent*okay.(XD) Sunshine: *finds random bit of dirt, starts digging* Whoot! Rose:Do you need that..wood stuff...wood..I'll just get the wood. Nalyd: *makes more cylinders with an O shape* How long do the aqueducts have to be? Rose:*comes back with wood drops it on the floor*I do not know.. Sunshine: *still digging* We should cut the wood into thin planks so we can line the moat with 'em and stuff! Gerry: Or we could just copy Nayld. Nalyd: Crag, make enough Y shap posts to support 20 feet of logs. *continues hollowing logs* Rose:How do I cut it and what do I cut it with? Gerry: *looks at what he's built alone, by copying Nalyd* Very good! Did I mention I took and Engineering and Design Class? (I happy! I got nominated for CTY!) GAvin:(hollowing logs) okay guys we are almost done we just need to put the logs on the y shape (CTY?)Rose:Do I use this saw..nope*throws it backwards* Nalyd: *sticks poles into grounds, inserts logs into top of poles, hammers nails, connecting it all, puts a bucket at the end* Somebody pour water in the other end! Sunshine: *stares at what Gerry built* ... that works! :D Rose:Yeah!But I still don't know how I will cut and what would I cut it with.. Gerry: It's almost done! Just need to stick this doo-hickee there, then stick the thingy in here! *watches Nalyd build again* (CTY-Center Talented Youth, look it up!) Sunshine: *digs moat further* (OH)Rose:Let's find the Stick this doo-hickee and the stick thingy! Nalyd: *rolls eyes* If you wanna do something right, you gotta do it yourself. *runs to other end of the "aqueduct" and pours water in, waits for it to reach bucket* (Did we win? o.O) (Sunshine: I hope not, 'cause that means I didn't... XD) (Heather:XD)Rose:Okay..Bye!*waves* Gerry: *does the same as Nayld, but finishes first* We win! Rose:But..that's oil.. (Nalyd: How did you finish first? We won XD) (Heather:XD Yeah you guys did.) Sam: *tries to destroy the other teams adequct* YOU SHALL NOT WIN! (Sunshine: *cough-plztostopgodplayGerrykthx-cough* XD) (Nalyd: Win, Sunshine XD) SS2: But I want to win! By the way, the CTY makes me feel special, but not in a good way. =[ Oh, sorry for godplay, thought it was LESS than 5, not 5 or less, sorry.) (Heather:XD okay..okay..) Gavin:WE WIN Rose:What team are you on? Gavin:scaro Rose:Oh...congrats!*shakes his hand* The Jabberwock: Team Skaro, it seems, has won. Team Gallifrey, meet me in the TARDIS' Cloister Room for the Eye of Harmony ceremony in which one of you will be voted off! Team Gallifrey Elimination Vote Sam: *whispers to Sunshine* Hey, I'll give you coffe every day if you vote with me. Gerry: I guess I'll vote for Ryan. I want Zak gone, but Ryan barely even talked. The Jabberwock: 16 minutes remaining! Will anyone else vote? Rose:Ryan. Sam: Ryan. Sunshine: *votes Ryan* COFFEE :D Sam: *gives Sunshine coffee* Good girl. Rose:Coffee I have Coffee! The Jabberwock: RYAN is voted off! You will now come with me, Ryan. The rest of Team Gallifrey will locate their bunks for the night. *escorts Ryan out* Day 2 Chat Rose:*sleeping* Gavin:*watching spongebob while sleeping* Oreo:*Making pancakes**whispers to camra*I get up at 5:00 in the morning (Not really) Sam: *wakes up.* Hey. Gerry: *wide awake with many red bulls discarded by the side of the bed* What? How does Frost Nova not have a farther effect range? I mean, I specced in frost! My mage just can't carry on if this keeps happening! Ugh! How did I just die? This is bull! I have full epics and that noob killed me? And nobody can tell me that I'm QQing! *screams, then slams his laptop on the bed* What? Oreo:Want a Pancake? Gerry: No I do not want a pancake! Can't you see that my troll mage just suffered 2321k damage? What's wrong with you! Oreo:Jabberwock wanna pancake?! Rose:*wakes up*What's happening? Nalyd: *sits awake, watching the others* Sam: Rose, nothing is happening, it's two in the morning. Nalyd: Sammy, Oreo, you guys are still in the alliance right? Sam: Yeah. Crag:*with underpants on his head*So how is everyone today? Poppy: *suddenly pops up behind Nalyd* HI NALYD! Gavin:(long pause) Sam: (CONF) Why is almost everyone on this ship a psycho? Crag:When are we going to fight some aliens, or see some alien babes 8) Zak (To Sunshine): Sunshine, I know you're in an alliance. And I want in. Gavin:when is the second challenge Oreo: Pancakes Anyone? Tsing Tsing:*Randomly Appears and steals Oreo's Pancakes* Gavin:OH CRAP, HES BACK Oreo:*withO.o expression* what just happend? Poppy: *pats Tsing Tsing* Good boy! Oreo:If you wanted one just..PANDA!!! Oreo: Tsing Tsing want one? Jacob: Hey Oreo, try to convince Nalyd to let me be in his alliance! Oreo:I want a panda get me one and its a deal Gavin:just do this(holds out $10, tsing tsing comes)get me the pancakes Jacob: Okay! *runs to pet store* Oreo: You want pancakes ok what flavor Gavin:(tsing tsing comes back with pancakes)good boy, now go watch one of the fabulous television programs on CBS(tsing tsing leaves) Gavin(CONF):In the event i dont win, im getting as much product endorsement money as i can Oreo:*Makes coffee* *New yorker accent*Coffee get ya coffee here' Rose:*wakes up**yawns*Good morning. Sam: *takes the coffee* Thank you. Gavin:(Takes coffee)remember everyone, the best part of waking up is folgers in your cup Sam: Thanks, now I have a extended version of it stuck in my head. Rose:I don't like coffee that much. Oreo: Where's the girl that goes nut over this stuff Sam: Her name is Sunshine, and you shouldn't give her too much if you value your life. Rose:Okay.. Oreo:Oh Crud *Throws out Tardis* Yes! Oreo:Where's Jacob with my panda?! Rose:Oh I love pandas! Gavin(grabs tsing tsing)MINE Oreo: Panda lovers lets make an allince! Rose:Okay! Gavin:Sure, but all good alliances have a name Rose:The Pandas! Oreo: No, The Panda Lovers! Gavin:Perfect Rose:Yeah! Gavin:But rose, you need to get a member of your team in your alliance until the merge Oreo: Ok Sunshine: *is twitching in corner with many empty coffeepots around her* COOOFFFFEEEE :DDD Gavin:(CONF):No one needs that much coffee, especcially sunshine Gavin:Sunshine, are you alright Oreo: No *Runs away*RUN!!!! Rose:Okay..Gavin. Gavin:are you saying youll get an ally or asking me a question Rose:The first one. Gavin:okay Challenge 2 (Location: Panama) - Deliver a Trident to the Sea Devils Rose:Is this the Panama route? Oreo: Mabye....... Rose:I hope it is we gwt to see ships! Oreo:Just we have to deliver a thingymabob under water or some crud like that Rose:Oh..yay I love water! Oreo:Thougt you loved pandas Rose:I do! Oreo: Then why did you say you Loved Water? The Jabberwock: The Sea Devils are a race of reptillian, water-dwelling aliens that secretly aided the building of the Panama Canal. However, without one of these tridents (holds up six tridents) they will not be able to. You will be split into teams of two and one of three: * Oreo and Nalyd * Gavin and Michael * Crag and Sammy and Jacob * Gerry and Rose * Sam and Sunshine * Poppy and Zak Each of the teams will race to deliver their trident to the sea devils first. The first faction to have a team deliver their trident first wins! Good luck! Zak: *grabs trident and sets off with Poppy* Oreo:Lets Get Going Nalyd!*Grabs thing she and he needs, Dives* Sam: *grabs Sunshine and the trident, and heads off* Rose:*try to get Gerry down but falls down in the water* Oreo:*Five hours later*Found the cavern! Rose:*finally gets Gerry in*(Heather:Is he godplaying) Gerry: I know, let me use my frost spells! *does an odd hand motion, but then just shrugs* Aww, whatever. *swims down with Rose* Oreo: Never mind just one with tons of deep sea rocks! Sam: *brings Sunshine to the ocean, and is 1/2 the way to the cavern* Rose:*gurgles*I forgot my helmet. Oreo:*Looks next to the cavern she's at* Its there? Gerry: *hands Rose a fishbowl* Glurble, glurble, glurble... Rose:*puts it on*Thank you. Oreo:*Goes in the cavren*It's Here! Gavin:Starts running because he hears oreo Jabberwock: Oreo, the right cavern is six miles farther away. Rose:*after a mile*I'm tired. Sam: *is just ahead of everyone else* Gerry: *swims down to Oreo and whacks her with his trident* (you start out with them... lol) I win! *starts swimming to the Lizard-People* Gavoin:(rides by in boat he found or borrowed)HI GUYS Rose:*sleeping* Gavin:(rides over gerrys head)sorry dude(almost to lizrd people) Gerry: *steal's Oreo's trident and throws it at the boat's motor, stopping it from moving* Yes! Gavin:(pulls out oars)IM NOT LOSING Sam: *sneaks around when everyone is fighting, and is right next to the cavern* Oreo:*steals Sam's Trident*Im winning this! Gerry: Gavin does realize he has to go underwater, right? *shrugs to the camera and swims ahead of Gavin's boat, and his 20 feet away from the cavern* Oreo: *Runs in Cavren* Sam: *gives Sunshine coffee, and throws her at Oreo, knowcking the trident out of his hand, and Sam takes it back* Rose:*wakes up and starts swimming* Oreo:*takes Sams trident back* HERE LIZARD THINGS Gavin:(trys to get infront of oreo to give trident Sam: *tackles Oreo, and starts fighting over the trident* Gerry: *swims into the cavern and hands over the trident while everyone fights* Here you go, Nan'tuk. Oreo: I have an idea! Jabberwock can Sam Be on My team!? GAVin:Knocks tridennt out of gerrys hand Gavin(:Gives his trident to lizad people) Oreo: Sam Just Lets Give it TOGETHER! Gavin:do we Win Rose:*at 3 mile mark*(Heather:No becuase that's godplaying.) (Yeah @ HR) Sam: Oreo, we're on different teams. So... * attacks Oreo* Gavin(sorry for the godplaying, it was an accident): Jabberwock: Team Skaro wins. Sam: How? Gerry gave it to them first. Rose:*at 4 miles mark swims* Jabberwock: Apologies, I misspoke. Team Gallifrey wins! Gavin:congrts rose Rose:*sleeping**wakes up*What did I do. Oreo:AWWWWW NO!!!!! gavin:dont worry, we can just vote off someone pointless, like jacob or micheal Team Skaro elim. Vote Gavin:I vote micheal, because, correct me if im wrong, but he hasent said anything, and i think hes th only one without an alliance Oreo:I vote Nalyd Cuz he didn't help me at all. Jacob: Nalyd cause me and Micheal are next on the chopping block and Micheal can't go cuz everyone will vote off him before me so he needs to stay. Oreo:Jacob,Where's My PANDA! Gavin:I change to nayld if its an option Oreo:I WANT MY PANDA1!!! (SS2: .... Why vote off the user who you'll only get to be in a camp with for only one time in your life? Get rid of Michael, Nayld at least did the first challenge.) Crag:Why vote Nalyd? He was probably being a superhero somewhere... I vote Michael Oreo:i keeping it Nayld Jacob: *gives Oreo panda* Here. Now let me in your alliance. And I change to Micheal. Gavin:I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY want Nayld gone, hes a threat and whatnot, but i stay with micheal Nalyd: I also vote for Michael. Look guys, I messed up today, but I promise that in the future I'll help you win future challenges! Oreo: Panda!!!!! I change to micheal im naming you Oreo Jr. Gavin:do we need the jabberwock to eliminate him or can we just get rid of micheal Jabberwock: Michael... you ARE the weakest link! Good bye! *escorts Michael away* Day 3 Chat Oreo: *making pancakes with Oreo Jr.* Thanks Oreo Jr. Rose:*sleeping* Jacob: Oreo, Rose, Nalyd, come here. Rose:*gets up*Rubs eyes*What? Oreo:*Goes to Jacob with pancakes Oreo Jr. is on shoders* Yes Jacob: We all need to form an allaince. Rose, even though your on the other team, at the merge, we can totally win! Rose:*still sleepy*Not if you give me a panda. Gavin(looks in disbelief) Gavin(CONF):did he just steal my EXACT alliance and add nadyl Zak (to Sam): Can i be in your alliance? Rose:*nods*Yay..which one? Crag:Nalyd, who's next? (Zakkoroen:mistyped) Rose:*sighs*I'm going back to sleep.*goes back to bed and sleeps* Sam: *whispers to Zak* Sure. Zak (CONF): All right. An alliance at last.Na Nalyd: Okay, Jacob, I'm in. Jacob: *gives Rose a panda* There you go. Rose:Yay I'll call him Red! Gerry: *scratches his head* Isn't it illegal to own a panda? *whispers to Nalyd* We're the smartest people here. Let's form an alliance for the final two. Sam: *reads* Tsing Tsing:*Attacks Gavin* Crag:But pandas are nice Gerry*frowns*Where's Sunshine? She's always fun to have around ^_^ Nalyd: The alliance is myself, Oreo, Crag, and Jacob. Sorry, Gerry. Jacob: So, I'm in your alliance and your in mine? Nalyd: No, my friend, you started this new alliance, it is yours now Jacob: Nalyd, me and you are fan-favorites, and we are the smartest people here, we need a way to get to the final 2. We can win this, together. Sammy:I need to *sleeps* Gavin:(CONF):*leg cast and bandages cover his body)Tsing Tsing has been following me for 4 DAYS, at first he did things for me, but just today hes pushed me into a pool, flipped me off, beat me up about 4 tiimes, and the worst part is, HES FOLLOWING ME TO MULTIPLE CAMPS Sammy:If you like sports....You buy them for $9.99! Gavin:Sammy, me and you are the only pople not in nalyds alliance, we neee to figure out a way to get oreo on our side Sam: (To Gavin and Sammy) Hey, if you join my alliance it will be the biggest in the game. Gavin:Okay Sam: Does that mean you'll join? Gavin:Yes Nalyd: Sure, Jacob, but right now its all about us 4. Crag:Nalyd's my bestest friend*smiles creepily* Gavin:acctually, its you three, oreo never joined the alliance, she was asking yes not saying yes Sammy:@ Sam I will join! Gavin:I have n idea that could change the direction of the game, we combine the coffee and pand lovers alliances, add sammy, and make the coffee drinking panda lovers alliance Oreo: Works For me....... but one small problem i don't drink coffee Gavin:its just a name, but if we can get everyone on board, we have the # on both teams Sammy:Me too.......I only make coffee....and sometimes drink it. Oreo: Ok its just a name Gavin:sunshine, sinse your here, are you on board with the alliance Challenge 3 (Location: Mars) - Create a Working Mars Rover (The TARDIS materializes on 20th century Mars) Jabberwock: Your challenge today is to create a functioning Mars rover for my friends the Ice Warriors out of these spare parts. The team to create their rover first wins. good luck! Gavin:Okay, does anyone know how to mae a mars rover(long silent pause)okay,just make it look like a mars rover' Sammy:I do!!!!!! *builds quickly nice and shiny* Gavin(dont godplay, it takes away from the fun of it) oh darn, it floated away, low gravity and whatnot Crag:*frowns*Need some help?(CONF)Oreo's a liar, he's joining every alliance Gavin:Yes please, crag, you work on the frme, ill work on the inner mechanics, and sammy works on the wheels Gavin(CONF):im concerned with loyalty, if everyones in like 3 alliances, you cant know who to trust, its most obvious with oreo, im having problems trusting her Sunshine: *holds up empty coffeepots* Hey team, maybe we can use these! :D Gavin:(while finishing attaching the wires in the mars rover)we just need t finish the frame Crag:*working on frame*Yay, we've got this ^_^ Sunshine: *starts putting together frame by attaching metallic rods with duct tape* Duct tape is magic!!! Gavin:Yes, but glue works better(throws glue to crag) Sunshine: No it doesn't! You can't make a boat out of glue, now can you? *continues taping together frame* (Mythbusters reference LOL XD) Crag:*uses glue*Can I glue my fingers together after? :D Gavin:that would be great Crag:*almost down*Where's Sammy with the wheels? I need to glue my fingers together D: Crag:*makes frame*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!*starts glueing fingers together*:D Gavin:(starts to put wheels on) Rose:*playing with Red* Sam: *is working on the rover* Gavin:(Almst finished with wheels) Gavin:(finishes attaching wheels)Does this qualify as done Gerry: *starts to whistle and walk around, then on accident, steps on the other team's parts.* Oops! (CONF) Yeah, right. Rose:Hmm what can I do? Gavin(ANGER)okay, its fine, lets start over Sam: You can help me with the wheels. Rose:How can I help you? Gerry: I found this! *shows old Rover Parts* Will these help? Gavin:(CONF):We lose Nalyd: Alright, team, what have we made so far? Gerry: *points to a pile of rubble* That's your team's progress. That's mine! *shows a half-way completed rover* Nalyd: Great. Okay guys, we need wheels and metal sheets and gears and screws. I'll get wheels. *seatches through junk for wheels* Sam: *starts working on whatever else goes on a Mars rover* Gavin:(runs to team gallifreys rovert with hamer, SLAM SLAM)opssss... i accidentally destroyed your rover Gerry: *is on laptop, searching for guides to building rovers* Okay, Sam. Connect the red wire with the yellow wire, but before you do that, make sure there's something to block it in case it goes haywire. Oh, and Mr. Jabberwock, please get rid of Gavin for destroying our decoy. I don't appreciate cheating. Sam: *hits Gaving upside the head with a hammer* Can't have you getting rid of our real one now can we? *works on the real one* Gerry: *puts a bag over Gavin's head* Now go sit over there and think about what you might have done! *points to a rock with a tiny alien waving at them* Kaale (the tiny alien): I like sparkeys! *holds up a wire* Gavin:(grabs wire)this is the wires for a rover, already connected, we just need to make the frame because the wheeels are not broken Sam: *is almost done with the wiring* GavinHow can i mak the frame really fast(sees the duck tap)THATS IT(grabs it and connects pieces of metal for a frame)just have to connect the three things Kaale: You no make Kaale angry! Kaale don't like angry! Rawrl! *Kaale becomes the size of a boulder and starts chasing Gavin* SPARKEYS! Gerry: *watches Kaale grow* Not a good idea, Gavin. Kaale: *runs over Skaro's rover and crushes it* Sam: *finishes the wiring, therefore finishes the rover* Hey, we're done. Crag:*playing with glue, trips and glues his hand to Gerry's face*This isn't good, this is super glue D: Now that I've got you, how did you build an identical rover in no time at all or would it not have been easier to build a single and be done in half the time?*tries pulling hand off* Gavin:THEY USED MAGIC TO BUILD TWO ROVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D Gavin(CONF):gerry is being a hypocrite, he destroys my rover, and when i destroy his he says i should be disqualified for cheating, i like gerry, and realize i was being pissy yesterday, but come on Jabberwock: Team Gallifrey wins! Team Skaro elim. Vote Gavin:I have to vote jacob, he tries to make so many alliances to get safe, but doesnt even compete in the challenge Crag:*pulls Gerry in*This must hurt him :P I vote for Jacob, he didn't help in the challenge D: Gavin:can we count on your vote nayld Nalyd: Maybe another time guys. I'm sorry, but right now I'm voting for Oreo. He's joined more alliances. Jacob is trying to make one strong alliance. Oreo is joining every alliance he's offered. Gavin(Oreos acctually a girl)i understand, but for some reason i still trust oreo, the next time she is on, lets just ask her were her loyalty falls, and if she doesnt say anything we vote her off Oreo: Why are you doing that? I vote for Jacob. Gavin:oreo, your aligned with everyone on our team, PLEASE tell us who you trust Oreo: Uhhh First I did Not Join The FIRST Alliancde Nayld Offered me so Gavin Im Going with you. Gavin:thanks, we Will make it to the merge Oreo:Yes Yes we will XD Nalyd: Alright, sorry Oreo. You, me, Gavin, and Crag, we all tight? Oreo:Whats that soppsed to mean? (sorry for bad spelling) Jabberwock: And the third person voted out is... JACOB! *escorts Jacob out* Day 4 Chat Sam: *gets up, walks around* Huh, I'm first up. Whataya know. Gerry: *yawns* Why do I feel something on my stomach? *screams* Kaale: Hola, senor! Gerry: He can speak English and Spanish? Can you speak any other languages? Kaale: Ecce! Puella dormit! *points at Sunshine* Gerry: Don't point at her. It's rude to point at people when they're sleeping! Nalyd: Whos going next, Sammy or Gavin? Gavin:Im sorry if i sound like a **** for saying this, but i should be asing you that, i have oreo and sammy on my side, 3/5, wat if, temporarily, we make the 4 person alliance of me you crag and oreo, to vote sammy out, it will only be a one week alliance Crag:Why do you assume we lose? We have the power of love 8) Gavin:YA..............the power of love wins ALL Challenge Four (Location: Mondas) - Steal a Cybermat (The TARDIS materializes on a desolate planet) Jabberwock: This is Mondas. It is the home planet of the Cybermen, cyborgs whose only purpose is to convert other people into Cybermen - and kill anyone who cannot make the change. Their scouts are called Cybermats, and they look a little like mechanical silverfish. Your task is to infiltrate that Cyberman building over there, capture a Cybermat, and bring it back to me. Good luck. Rose:One question! Jabberwock: Mmmmmm? What is it? Rose:What is infiltrate? Jabberwock: *cocks eyebrow* You know... infiltrate. Sneak into. Rose:Oh..thanks!*sneaks into the Cyberman buildimg*Wow this is creepy. Gavin:*gets in building*Less security then i thought Rose:Hi Gavy! Gavin:Hey Rose Rose:What are you doing? Nalyd: Alright team, on the count of three... we charge... THREE! *runs into the building, it immediately forced to the ground byt cybermen* Help! Crag:Noooooo*runs in but runs into cybermen*Want some coffe? :D*offers coffee* Poppy: Hello! I'm he- *trips into cyberman and Crag* Oh! Coffee! *takes coffeee, drinks it* Sam: *runs into the building when the robots are attacking Nayld* Sorry Nayld! Poppy: *hyped up on coffee, runs into building where robots are attacking everyone, smashes all robots* Where am I...? Sam: Ummm, you're here to help me capture a cyberman for my team so I can give you coffee! Poppy: OK! Gavin:Okay guys, lets find the cybermen, we all should split up to find them faster Gerry: Yes, because making your groups weaker against an army or killer robots is a great idea! *rolls eyes* C'mon Sunshine. Your gonna help me kill some robots. I have this to help us. *holds up coffee* Gavin(remembers giant killer robots)okay, new plan, me oreo crag and nayld will go in a group to find the cybermen, and sammy stays here and keeps watch Cybermen: Delete! Delete! You will be deleted! (A swarm of Cybermats appear before the contestants) Gavin:OHHHHHHHH CRAP Gerry: *while running* Hey, robots! Answer these these three questions! Can you say control? What's a tasty drink without the m? And finally, say delete. Now say all three together. Cybermat: Control, Alt, Delete. *nothing happens* Gerry: *stops and glares* It was worth a try. Gavin:maybe the big shut down button on thier chest is a clue Zak: *grabs a Cybermat and heads for the exit* Gavin:I REALLY did not want to do this(pulls out boat from panama, which he attached the wheels from the rover to)Lets go(runs over zak and grabs the cybermat) Sam: *uses Poppy to run over Gavin, take the cybermat, then keeps on going torwards the exit* Gavin:PANDA ATTACK(throws tsing tsing at sam) Sam: *is knocked down a few feet away from the exit, and the Cybermat starts running away* Gavin:(jumps and grabs cybernaut,and starts running for the exit ten feet away) Zak: HI-YA! *karate chops Gavin and grabs the Cybermat* Zak: *exits building and starts runnning for the TARDIS* Sam: *tackles Gavin to stop him from interferin* Win for us Zak! Zak: *bursts into the TARDIS* YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS! Jabberwock: It would appear that Team Gallifrey wins. Again... Zak (CONF.): That was really, REALLY intesnse. I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it past day 4, but now look where I am! = Team Skaro elim. Vote Gavin:I know the weakest link is sammy, so i vote sammy Crag:The power of love betrayed us*cries*I vote Sammy Jabberwock: And the next person voted out is... Sammy! (Suddenly, the Cybermat leaps up and fatally injures The Jabberwock. The jabberwock smashes the Cybermat, but it is too late. He starts to die.) The Jabberwock: The end... is but the beginning... (The Jabberwock starts glowing a bright gold. He starts to change appearence. When the light fades, The Jabberwock looks totally different. He sits up.) Jabberwock: Ah. Regeneration! Little trick Time Lords have. Lets us change form when we die. This is only the second time I've ever done it. Now then, Sammy, I believe it's time you went. *escorts Sammy out* Day 5 Chat Jabberwock: Ah, it feels great to have a new body! Rose:Yeah! Gerry: But you didn't get a new body, Rose. (Sorry about the elim. table. I was trying to edit so Sammy would be in the right spot, and I did something wrong... Sorry) Rose:I know... Oreo: Can Some one fill me in? (The reason why is my computer woldn't let me edit) Gavin:nothing really happened, sammy left Sam: *observes everyone* (Heather:Mine too yesterday)Rose:Why are you looking at me? Gerry: I have the strange urge to slap someone... Anyway! *pulls out his laptop and plays World of Warcraft* I'm starting a new character and naming him after my pet, Kaale! Rose:You like World Of Warcrafts..?Aren't those fro nerds? Poppy: No! *plays World of Warcraft* Gerry: Poppy, Horde or Alliance? And Rose, it's not for nerds. People only say that because they're too dumb to understand how to play. Challenge 5 (Location: Liverpool, 1958) - Ensure that The Beatles get together (The TARDIS materializes in 1958 Liverpool, England) Jabberwock: Something's wrong with space-time. It's currently 1958, and the Beatles still haven't gotten together. I need you to track down John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrisson, and Richard Starkey and make sure they are at the same place at the same time so that they can form their band. Good luck. Oreo: I can't get in this i have to go to bed doo it 2 morrow. Gerry: Now if I were a really bad band, where would I be? Oh, yeah, the bakery! *runs to a bakery in Liverpool* Sam: *searches the internet to where they might be* Jabberwock: Sam, the internet hasn't been invented yet. Sam: ... *throws the laptop at Poppy* Here, keep it again *starts asking people if they know them* Liverpudlian Man: Oi, yeh, I sewr Lennon jos two mins ago, I did. Down by the ol' Cavern Club over there. Sam: Thank you. *runs into the Cavern Club, and starts reasoning with John Lennon of why he should follow him* Lennon: I'd love to lend a hand, but I imagine that if I abandon this gig I'm about do do, instant karma would hit me so hard I'd fly across the universe. Paul McCartney (in bakery): these doughnuts are great! Jelly filled are my favorite. Nothing beats a jelly-filled doughnut! Sam: Alright, just go to that gig, I'll take care of it there. *runs around, and starts asking more people for information* Gerry: *runs into bakery* Paul McCartney! Follow me and I'll give you all of the jelly doughnuts in the world. Paul: Okay, I guess. *follows Gerry* Gerry: You know how to play an instrument right? Liverpudlian man (to Sam): George Harrisson? Well, that's me, innit? Gerry: *running* Run faster! *runs into Sam on accident and loses Paul* Paul? Where are you? C'mon we need to get you a gig! Sam: Yeah* gives both of them the adress and time of the gig* Go there and you'll become famous! George and Paul: Weeeeeeell, if you say so! *go to the location* Gerry: They grow up so fast. *tear falls from eye* Anyway, Sam. Let's form an alliance. We're the two strongest competitors here. We can make it to the final two together. Sam: Agreed. *shakes hands with Gerry* Now, lets go find Richard! *starts asking around for him* Richard (Talking to a friend): I'm thinking of changing my name to Ringo. What do you think? Gerry: Wait, isn't his other name Ringo? I know him! He used to belong to another band! He must be at a concert hall! *runs to a nearby concert hall* He's here! It looks like he's practicing. Oh, wait, this is the real concert. (SS2: This date is off. The Beatles completely formed in 1962, when Ringo joined.) Sam: Damn it. Hold on. *turns off all of the lights, making people think it's a black out, and leave, then Sam runs over to Richard* Hey, Richard Starkey, come to this gig, and you'll be famous *gives him the adress* Gerry: *hour later, watches as the Beatles play their first contest* Woohoo! Go Beatles! *claps his hand over his mouth when he realizes they didn't make the name yet* Paul: Beatles, eh? I like that name. (Zakkoroen: Yes, but this is a much simpler way of getting the band together. The Beatles did form in '58, but Ringo wasn't the drummer) Jabberwock: Space-time is fixed! Team Gallifrey wins! Oreo: Crud. Team Skaro elim. Vote gAVIN:(THANK GOD THIS CRAP FINALLY LET ME EDIT, i will be here next time)this vote is hard, we kindoff have the perfect team right now, but if i vote crag, i have two votes against me, if i vote oreo, ihave one vote against me, so im sorry oreo, but i vote oreo Crag:Aw*hugs Gavin*I vote Oreo too Oreo: Awww Crud. Oreo: Hey! My Panda can Vote! I vote Nayld. Oreo Jr.*Noises* Oreo: She Votes Nayld too. Oreo: And Nayld only help you for challenge ONE! So Think about it I who tries to be here (Cuz i have a tight scedule)Or a guy who only helped you in only ONE challange! (SS2: Yes! Vote off the most famous person on the wiki! *rolls eyes* Anyway, Nayld didn't help in the first challenge, he did the first challenge. If you noticed, the only challenges you won, were the ones Nayld was in.) Oreo: Fine vote me off only camp i ahve oreo in that started ruin my chances for doing any more of my goals. Gavin:I change to nayld, i was stupid to vote for you originally, because everyone likes nayld, its like hes not a target,so i vote nayld(I promise i will never backstab again) Oreo: Backstab how? Gavin:as soon as i put sammy as one of my allies, i vote himout, and i voted for you originally, my last remaining ally(other than rose) thier was no loyalty, and im changing that NOW Oreo: it's OK Idon't care i just want to get kicked of before the merge. Gavin:Okay, So you want to leave Oreo: Si. Yes. I Want Nayld Gone! Oreo: I ment I did NOT Want to get kicked off before the merge. Gavin:okay Jabberwock: Well, this is a shocker. It appears that Nalyd is the next person to get voted off! *escorts Nalyd out* Day 6 Chat Poppy: Ah, now there's no more gray hoodie blocking me and my coffee... Sam: *raises an eyebrow* Nayld was voted off? Sam: (CONF) Yes! He was one of the only people in the entire game I was threatened by. And now, he's gone. Oreo: This Time Im Making Waffles!(XD) Oreo:I was about to get kicked of than BAM My panda voted Nayld, Gavin Changed his vote to Nayld and im still here Crag:I miss Nalyd :( Oreo: I Kinda do too.(CONF) One more epsoied and im Gonna win! Poppy: (CONF) Do I miss Nalyd? *chuckles, pauses, breaks into tears* YESSS! *stops crying* See how good I am at acti- COFFEE! *stares into camera with crazed look on face* Sam: So, who do you think will win? And you can't say you'll win. Poppy: I think Sam'll win, right Sam? Sam: I doubt that, I'll probably make it far, but I have a strange feeling Gavin will win. Gavin:Thanks, but i think team scaro is the team victory of this, we have 1 win, and we will probably lose this one, but............power of love, like crag said Poppy: Well, our team is awesome! Sam: *eye twitches* How would you know, this is the first time you did anything since day 1. Challenge Six (Location: An Island In The Pacific; World War II): Capture a German U-Boat (The TARDIS materializes on a Pacific island in the heat of WWII.) Jabberwock: The German U-Boat was a marvel of naval engineering. Part warship and part submarine, it would strike from the deep with deadly power. Each team will be given a small submarine armed with torpedoes. The first team to successfully disable, board, and commandeer a U-Boat and bring it back to shore will win. Good luck and begin! (Each team enters their submarine) Sam: *drives the submarine, and starts firing at the U-Boat* Gavin:LETS DO THIS(jumps in his sumbarine*fires torpedos*) Rose:*pressing random buttons>*Oooh what does this button do?*presses the red button*The submarine goes super fast and crashes into a rock*Ooops. Sam: *almost throws Rose out of the submarine, but then he notices the sub isn't broken.* Thank god. *starts driving torwards the U-boat* Rose:Sorry.. Gerry: *watching fish outside of submarine, bored and mad because he can't play WoW* Glub. Glub. Glub. Rose:...Can I watch fishies too!? Gerry: *taps on the glass* Come here little fishie, I won't bite you.... I'll just gnaw on your head for a bit. Rose:Ummm..here.*takes a laptop out of her bag that she brought*(CONF)I want Gerry to be my friend. Gerry: Yes! *snatches laptop from her* Yes, we have internet! *starts to download WoW* 5 hours? Damnit! Rose:You can do something else while you download? Gavin:oreo ,crag, i could use help right now(oreo is sleeping and crag is playing soitare) Sam: *is almost done disabling the U-Boat* Gerry: You're right, Rose! *goes to WoW.com and starts a forum about downloading time too long underwater* Lemme just wait for some replies. Rose:Okay.. Gerry: (CONF) Playing people is so fun! If they think you're easy to control, they keep you. I just have to pretend like I'm a WoW addict so I get free games and an alliance. Rose:Now what.? Gerry: Huggles! *hugs the computer screen* (CONF) I don't really like acting dumb, but I have to win this game, so I don't have a choice. Rose:Huggles!*hugs with him*(CONF)My dumbness is real...(XD) Gavin:(on board of u-ship)THIS IS MY SHIP,GO AWAY AAHHHHHHHHHH............(the german soldiers are crying and jumping off of the ship) Sam: *fires a torpedo at Gavin, and jumps on the U-Ship* Rose:How did you do the underwater. Gerry: *whispers to Rose* do you want to form an alliance? We can call it the huggles alliance! Sam: *runs in the command room, and presses random buttons to lead it back to shore* Rose:Okay but,it called the Hugs! Zak (to Gerry): I want in on your alliance. Here, I'll give you this if you let me in (holds up a coupon for a premium WoW membership) Tsing Tsing:*Randomly sttacks Zak* Zak: Aw, what a cute little raccoon! Gerry: Lies! There is no premium membership! Rose:Racoon!*goes to it and hugs it tightly* Zak: You can only get the premium with this coupon. Sam: *half-way to the shore* (SS2: Zak, can Nalyd come back? He couldn't control no being able to make it on because his internet was down. I'm writing this for him because he's a lazy bum! XD just let him back in so we can beat him fairly.) Sam: *7/8's to shore* Gerry: *rushes to the buttons and presses the red button for the turbo boost* Wheeee! I love winning! *falls over* Sam: *arrives at the shore, but due to the turbo, keeps going, takes down 20 houses, and kills about 100 people.* ... He did it. Gerry: Yes! *throws Rose's laptop out the sub in celebration* Oops.. Gavin:wait, i now you win, but where did our torpedo go Berlin, Germany(Hitler gets hit with torpedo and dies) Gavin:well that worked well Sam: YOU FOOL! *jumps in the TARDIS, and stops the torpedo from firing, then goes back* That would have caused mass chaos in the present! Gerry: We win! *does a jig with Kaale, the alien* (CONF) Sometimes, being dumb can be kind of fun! Jabberwock: Gallifrey wins! No surprises there. (OOC: No returning competitors, I'm afraid. I'll reserve Nalyd a spot in the sequel, though :}) Team Skaro Elim. Vote Gavin:i really think you should make tis a non-elimination vote, because 2 does not a team make, but non the less, i vote crag(im reeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyy sory) Oreo: Theres Myself, Gavin Or Crag. Crag Im Sorry My vote falls for you Oreo: Now it's a pair.(CONF) I should not be here i should of got out when Nayld was voted off i hate myself a bit. Jabberwock: The next person voted out is... Crag! *escorts Crag out* Day 7 Jabberwock: Today there will be no challenge! Instead, Team Gallifrey will vote on of their own off! After the elimination, the teams will be merged! Team Gallifrey elim. Vote Zak: I vote Sunshine. She's barely been on. Gerry: *whispering* Zak, I'll join an alliance with you, but you can't vote off Sunshine. You have to vote off Poppy with me. Zak: Fine. I change my vote to Poppy. Gerry: Thanks. *secretly votes off Zakk without Zakk knowing* Gavin:(i agree zak should go, its his camp, so he could win alot after the merge) Poppy: I vote Zak. Don't vote me off! *cries* Sam: I vote Poppy. Jabberwock: Zak is eliminated! *escorts Zak out* (Zakkoroen: Thanks, guys. I only put Zak in because I needed a 14th member. If he survived the merge, I was going to have him vote himself out anyway) Day 8 Chat Jabberwock: The teams are merged! You are all now Team Rassilon! Poppy: I'll call it Team R. Gerry: (CONF) The merge! I made it to the merge! This is going to be an easy win. Maybe a little too easy. All I have to do is get rid of Gavin and Sam. They're the biggest threats as of now. Gavin:(CONF):the merge, all of my fallen teammates are one, its just me and oreo now Gavin:so, were finally merged Rose:(CONF)The mege wow I made it soo far! Poppy: (CONF) Team R, yeah! Rose:Poppy Team R is a great name! Poppy: Yeah! Team R! Rose:Team R just like my name starts with an R! Gavin:do you guys have any idea who to eliminate next Rose:Oreo. Gavin:hat about sunshine Rose:No Oreo. Gavin:why Rose:Because....Why do you want to vote Sunshine out? Gavin:shes the only person who i dont think has really contributed, but other than that i really dont have a reason Rose:Well Sunshine is my friend. Gavin:well im not voring off oreo, she has never voted against me and i consider her my friend, sam and gerry have played the game well so i like them, threat or not, so that leaves poppy and sunshine Rose:What about me? Gavin:you have been lighthearted, and tried alot harder than sunshine and poppy Rose:What's Light Hearted? Gerry: If anything, vote off Poppy. Sunshine doesn't do challenges so that's an easier way into the final two. Poppy is definitely the better choice to eliminate. Rose:Wow Gerry your really smart! Gerry: (CONF) Damnit! (NON-CONF) Wha? *picks nose* Rose:Your really smart and sometime dumb people can be smart at times like I do at some points. Gerry: (CONF) Yeah... Right... *rolls eyes* (NON-CONF) I'm smart! Cool! *swoons and falls over* Why am I on the ground? Rose:*trips and falls on Gerry*Sorry. Gerry: *has Rose on top of him* Oh, uh, hi. *blushes* It's okay... (XD) (XD)Rose:Let's roll!*grabs Gerry tight and rolls on the floor*This is fun! Gerry: This is kind of... awkward.. *blushes even more* (XD) (XD)Rose:Oh I like how your all red let me try.*holds breath and then turns red and then runs out of breath*I feel dizzy.*faints on top of Gerry* Gerry: *panicing* What do i do? What do I do? *does chest compressions then does MTM and blushes more red than a fire in a fire truck* Rose:*gets up holding her head*I thought I was dead!*hugs Gerry* Gerry: *hugs back and thinks* "Wait till I tell my WoW friends about this!" Rose:Umm why are you so obsessed with wow..? (SS2: You know that was his thoughts, right HR?) (HR:Obviously,yes)Rose:And it's creeping me out. Gerry: Fine.. I'll stop....*blushes* for you... (XD how romantic) (XD)Rose:EEE!*hugs Gerry*I have one question are you really obbsesse with it? Gerry: Not really... But I know that people will offer me free game cards for alliances, which I can then sell. Rose:*still huging Gerry*On Ebay?(XD) Gerry: *still blushing* Eh. Sometimes on eBay, but sometimes I'll go to local nerds and sell them. It's much quicker. Sam: (CONF) Grat, now that Gerry likes Rose, I need to find some way to get her out before the final 3... Sam: *pulls everyone but Rose and Geryr over* Listen, I just overheard Rose trying to convince Gerry to help her eliminate everyone else to be in the final two with her! We have to get rid of her, or else she might win byt tricking all of us with her acts of kindness, emphaphis on 'acts'. Kaale: *in the crowd because Sam called EVERYONE over* I tell Gerry! You lier! Blub! *scurries over to his master*Sa Sam: *grabs Kaale, and 'accadently' throws him into the TARDIS, and he is lead to the end of the universe where he's eaten alive* Gerry: Kaale! No! *gets mad at Sam* You KILLED my pet! You are DEAD! Sam: Relax, I stole the TARDIS's keys earlier. *presses them, and the TARDIS appears* Hold on. *walks in, and goes back in time before he told everyone, gets Kalee and brings him to the present* See? Rose:Wow! Gerry: *steals Kaale from Sam* Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry little guy... Don't worry, he'll be leaving soon. *sends a death glare to Sam* Rose:Can I pet him? Sam: Hey, it's not my fault he jumped in front of me. And don't worry, he doesn't rememeber a thing about whta happened, since it techniqually didn't happen to him. Gerry: Sure! *holds up Kaale, but Kaale hisses* Kaale: EVIL! Gerry: Kaale! NO! BAD! Rose:*gets scared*Eep. Sam: *walks away to raid some time-lord stuff* Gerry: I have an idea! *takes out his camera* Let's take a picture! Sam: *walks into the Jabberwock's room, and starts looking at everything in there while he's out* Rose:For what? Jabberwock: Sam! Out of my room! Gerry: So we can remember Sam's last day here! And to celebrate us! Sam: *throws the TARDIS keys into the air, and while the Jabborwock looks up into the air to catch them, Sam grabs a random object from his room and runs out.* Rose:Us? (Gerry's becoming a Trent! XD) Gerry: Yes, us! *eye twitches* Sam: *examines what he stole from the Jabberwock* Hmm, lets see what this does. *presses a button on it, and a door flies open.* Really? Out of all of the stuff in his room, I ended up with this? Perfect. Rose:Umm..(XD) Gerry: *realizes his mistake* Our alliance! Remember? Rose:What Allliance?It should be called Red,I like Red. Gerry: The Huggles! Alliance we formed in the submarine! But we can change it to the red alliance.. That's good. *twiddles his fingers* Rose:Yay! Gavin:crap Gavin:(CONF):im gone unless i get everyone else on my side, i need poppy and sunshines votes Gerry: (CONF) Rose will be mine! Forever! *looks around for a little* That didn't sound weird? Did it? *sighs* Rose:(CONF)What was I going to say?(XD) Jabberwock: *snatches device from Sam* No playing with Gallifreyan technology! Rose:Gallerrific!Yay!What's that.. Sam: Ahh, but you forgot about the fact*trips and hits a button* That it was never in the contract we signed that I couldn't use any of that technology to my advantage- *accadently hit another button* And next time, don't let me hit so much buttons* hits another one, and smokes blasts into the Jabberwock's face and he tales the device back* (Doctor Who reference FTW!) Rose:.... (Zakkoroen: No one edit. I'm about to start the challenge) Challenge Eight (Location: Rapa Nui): Prevent the Stealing of the Maui (The TARDIS materializes on an island) Jabberwock: Rapa Nui, also known as Easter Island, is famous for the Maui statues that litter its landscape. But today, due to a problem in spacetime, the British are stealing all of the statues! You must prevent the statues' theft by sabotaging the British operation and fleet. The first person to antagonize them enough to make them leave wins. Good luck. Poppy: *gives brits coffee* Hope ya like it! CRAZY! *twitches* Sam: *draws a bunch of attention to himself near them, then when they're about to shoot him he closes a metal door until they're done shooting, using 1/4 of their ammo* Gerry: Kaale! Come on! Grow big! You're a dumbo! You're an idiot! You can't do anything right! Kaale: *starts crying* I'm sowwy, Master. Gerry: What! No! Sam! When you killed him you made him lose his powers to grow! Poppy: *gives Kaale coffee* Hope ya like it! Sam: If you really like him, it won't matter. Kaale: *drinks coffee* Yum! *starts bouncing around and smashing into everything* Gerry: Kaale! Watch out for that tree! Kaale: *slams into tree and gets knocked out* Sam: *uses the 'door opener' and accadently breaks alot of the Brit's guns with it,* Wow, so this thing isn't useless. Gerry: *runs to Kaale, but slams into tree and gets knocked out, too* Gavin:tsing tsing, tell your animal freinds to help me tsing tsing:(pulls out gun and holds it at animals, they follow gavin) Gerry: *starts to drool* Kaale: *wakes up and sees knocked-out Gerry* You kill master! *runs onto British ships and starts to scare then* Gerry: *wakes up* Kaale! You forgot your toothbrush! *throws the toothbrush at the ships and hits a British guys head* Sorry! British Guy: They're coming to kill us! Run! Gavin:(throws a pebble at british guy) British guy:(starts crying and runs away) Rose:What are we suppose to do? Gavin:i think this might help me win*snaps* (tsing tsing and his army of indigenous animals show up and start charging) Gerry: *crying* Kaale is dead! He was taken by the British! NO! *sniffles* At least I won the challenge. Rose:You did!? Gerry: *sniffles again* Yeah, but Kaale is dead because of it! I tried to throw Kaale his toothbrush, but it hit the British guys head, and the British guy saw Kaale, killed him, then drove the boat away! Jabberwock:...G-Gerry wins! Elim. Vote Gerry: Sam! Is! Dead! I'm voting for him. Gavin:i vote for sam, because i sympathise with gerry, i sdont know what i would do without tsing tsing tsin tsing(:passed out and drunk) Rose:Sam.. Oreo: Sorry I was not here I vote for sam. Can pets vote? Oreo Jr. *Noises into voice* Probly not Jabberwock: Sam is eliminated! *escorts Sam out* Day 9 Chat Oreo: I Can't Belevie I made it this far and I have a talking panda! Oreo Jr. Me too. Gavin:well, i have a regular panda Tsing tsing:(has an ice pack on head and looks tired)uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Oreo Jr.: What Happend To Tsing Tsing?' Gerry: *crying* He's hungover... Which my little Kaale would be if he weren't dead! *starts gushing tears* Oreo And Oreo Jr.: Its Ok. Gavin:it will be okay, kaale would have wanted you to move on Oreo Jr. *Gives Gavin A hug* Oreo: Ok? Poppy: Hey guys! Look what I found! *holds up Kaale's body* Maybe we can bury it of something... Gerry: *stares at Kaale's dead body* He... N-never got his toot-th b-brush! *starts cry uncontrollably* Gavin:well, we are in a time mahine, you could just go back to before he died and save him Gerry: I would, but I'm afraid to drive the ship... I don't how to fly it. Gavin:just ask the jabberwock later Oreo: I Know CPR! Poppy: Hey! Me too! Oreo Let's Do This............... *Presses button http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy2MO4L1mM8&feature=related Plays* *Starts Dancing* Gavin:.................okay Rose:*dances with Oreo*This is one of my favorite songs! Challenge Nine (Location: Ancient Troy): Build a Trojan Horse (The TARDIS materializes near ancient Troy during the Trojan War) Jabberwock: Everyone knows the story of the Trojan Horse, of course. The massive wooden horse the Greeks used to trick the Trojans into letting them into the city (if you don't know the story, look it up). Your task today is to build the Greeks their horse. The first contestant to build a horse wins. Good luck. Gavin:(CONF):This challenge is hard ,bt i have an advantage noone else has Gavin:tsing tsing, bring me wood Poppy: (CONF) Good thing Sierra's my sister! Like her reed building skills, I can build amazing things out of wood! Tools? I use my teeth. *starts building horse* Oreo: Let's see Wood, Nails, flags. Oreo Jr. Let's Find That stuff! Oreo Jr.: Lets Go! Gerry: *watches the pets and their owners working together* I wish Kaale was still here! *cries* (CONF) Sympathy, sweet, sympathy. Oh how great the final two shall taste. Gavin:tsing tsing, hurry, give me the nails Tsing tsing:(still hungover) Oreo: Found Every thing!(Sorry if god playing) Oreo Jr.: Lets start on the flags what to paint? Oreo:A Oreo Cookie! Oreo Jr.:Lets Start *12 hours later* Gavin:jst need to finish the head Poppy: DONE! *built perfect replica* (CONF) I knew burning down the science lab would come in handy someday. *stares into camera* And nobody knew that was me... Oreo Oreo Jr. Done! Second place! Elim. vote Poppy: Yay! I have invincibility! Sunshine hasn't done much, I vote her. Gerry: (Poppy, you don't have immunity. You God-modded, Oreo has immunity.) You know what, Sunshine has done nothing! I won't be getting any help from her, so bye! *votes Sunshine* Rose:I vote Gavin. Gavin:if you respect the game i have played vote sunshine Poppy: (CONF) I just realized everyone who voted for me is out! YAY! Oreo: (Did i God mod?)I vote sunshine Poppy: Oreo, would you llike to form an allinace? Gerry: *to Oreo and Poppy only* Do you guys want an alliance? I can give you pandas and coffee! *shows baby pandas and coffee crates* Rose:*sighs* Gavin:*sighs*gerry, your relentless pursuit of voting me off is in vein, oreo is the only person left i truly trust, poppy and rose, please align with me so we can vote out the antagonist andd backstbber, gerry Rose:*thinks* Gavin(where is the jabberwock, he has been gone for 3 days) (Congrats, you now know what it's like to be in a camp that doesn't go by too fast) Jabberwock: (Sorry, folks, I was in San Anton') Sunshine, you have been voted out! *escorts Sunshine out* Day 10 Chat Oreo: Final five! Oreo Jr.: More like six. Gavin:More like 7 Tsing tsing:(playing online poker) Rose:Yay Final five! Oreo: Seven!*pulls 7 Hersey's Cookies and creme bars out of pocket**gives everyone one* Poppy: Sure Gerry, I'll be in your alliance! *drinks coffee and eats candy* Oreo:(CONF)No one said thanks yet.*End* How's the candy? Poppy: great! Thanks Oreo! Rose:Thank you Oreo!*eating candy* Oreo:(CONF) I will Be safe for another week!People said thanks!(NON CONF)It has mini chocolate chips! Poppy: (CONF) I am safe from elimination cause of Gerry! Oreo: Where are The Boys? Poppy: Gerry and Gavin? Oreo: No Bob and Joe. Yes Gerry And Gavin! Poppy: Bob and Joe? Where are they? Oreo:Wow. Rose:Yeah who are they? Oreo: *Pulls Rose to side* I made them up! Poppy: *looking around* Bob! Joe! Where are you? Gavin:Bob is here(takes hershey bar)thanks oreo Gavin:(conf):now that poppy is on there side me and oreo are screwed, we need to get popp on OUR side Oreo: Where's Waldo?*Gives Bopbag A waldo* There he is! Poppy: (CONF) I'm so confused! Gerry wants me in an alliance, and so does Gavin. Oreo: Where is Gerry? Poppy: Yeah. Where is Gerry anyways. Oreo: Where is The Jabberwock too? Gavin:Yes, ....................................... where is he Gavin:(CONF):this is great, how can gerry win if he isnt here Poppy: Um, Gavin, can I join your alliance instead? Oreo: Who did not claim thier bar? Poppy: Gerry didn't, but he's gone missing. Gavin:(thinks)wait, i might have accidently left them in trojan town(troy) Oreo: That's not good. Poppy: Not verry good indeed. Oreo:Let's just Go back. Poppy: Okay. Gavin, where's the machine? Oreo:No We are closer to the final 2 Poppy: YES! But what about the Jabberwock? Gavin:we have to save the jabberwock and that peice of **** Gavin:(conf):i meant peice of **** in the most positive connentation of the word Poppy: Good idea! Gavin, give me the machine. Gavin:here(throws him the machine) Poppy: Thanks. *transports everyone back to Troy* Gerry: *waving* Hi! I found this! *holds up a spartan helmet thing and puts it on* Isn't it awesome? (Gavin, don't control my character. That's just cheating.) Gavin:(sorry, i was just trying to keep the plot line moving, but i tried really hard not to talk for you, but im still sorry) Poppy: Great, let's go home. And give me that! *gets helemet from Gerry, puts it on* Rose:What are we doing? Poppy: Going back to the ship. *transports everyone to the ship* Rose:*in mid-air**falls on Poppy* Poppy: OW! *accedently kisses Rose* Gavin:Yah we are home and im completely oblivious to any event that may have happened outside of my field of vision Rose:*in shock* Poppy: Ummm.... what happened? Rose:You kissed me.. Poppy: *blushing* No, you landed on top of me... Rose:Well I fell on you and you kissed me.. Poppy: It was an accident... Rose:Well can you put me down. Gavin:lets have popcorn, it could be fun, dora the explorers on, lets watch GAVIN RILEY, MOMENT KILLER Rose:Dora? Gavin:without dora i would have never learned what hola meant Rose:Okay.. Gerry: *watching Rose and Poppy, then whispering* OUT. Gavin, help me get out Poppy, and if I get to the final 2 with you, I'll let you win. *twitches* Rose:*sighs* Gerry: *walks away* (CONF) Now I'm not even sure if I can trust Rose. This game is getting worse and worse each day. Rose:(CONF)Me and Oreo are they only girls here and I hope I don't get out.Anyways that kiss with Poppy was an accident.And we both agree on it! Gavin:(CONF):gerry is awesome, he has won the most of anyone, he is a threat though, i really have no idea who to eliminate next Poppy: (CONF) That kiss with Rose was an accident. And, I'm not sure at all who to vote off. Gerry: Gavin, help me get out Poppy. PLEASE! *twitches* Rose:(CONF)Well,I can't vote off Oreo or Gerry they're my friend.So that leaves Poppy or Gavin. Gavin:(CONF):I have decided to vote poppy, i need to Rose:*yawns*I'm bored around here. Gavin:(guys, do you think we could just start and make our own challenge, because we need to keep things moving until zakkeron gets back) Rose:(No it's not our camp.) Gerry: *twitching* (I like playing crazy people.... It gives me purpose in life.... xD) Gavin:well rose if your bored............WE CAN HAVE A DORA PARTY*random decorations all fall from sky* Oreo: I Have no IDEA what is going on can some one fill me in? Gavin:we went back in time, got gerry, came back, oreo and poppy made out, and it kind of went inactive for a while after that because the jabberwock left Rose:Oreo and Poppy made out? Gavin:i mean you and poppy Rose:*gasp*I did not make out with him. Gerry: *glares at Rose* Gavin:*glares at self in mirror* Rose:*at Gerry*What? Gerry: NOTHING! Rose:Okay. Oreo: They Made out? Rose:No! Oreo: Ok RAndom Song Time !!!!* Presses Button http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld51xsakwZg plays* Rose:Why you put that? Oreo: iPad~ Klookkakoko Ipad~ Rose:No..just no.. Oreo: LOL Rose:No.. Oreo: Sorry......(CONF) I Hope my stupitiy doesnt get me kicked out........ (look guys, this was a damn good camp and im not about to let it die because zakkron is, we couldnt get permission or something, i mean, maybe if we show his inactivity someone else could host and do challenges) (HR:Fine!) (P56: Yeah, this is a good camp...) (11347: I Agree It's the AWSOMEST Camp i was EVER In) (teamnoah:we cant do it without the jabberwock, i asked, BUT, what if we made a camp as a continuation, with a slightly different premise, is that against the rules ) (HR:I'm not sure..) (11347:I agree with HR it might not be aganst the rules but than it might) (Zak: Teamnoah can take over as the Jabberwock. I'm unable tp finish the camp. I'm sorry.) Tsing tsing*drunkenly walks over to the tardis and eats it, starts growling and then laughs maniacally*THIS IS MY GAME NOW ﻿ ﻿ eek 10 challenge:1980 China ﻿*tsing tsing transports all of us to 1980s North Korea* Tsing Tsing:This is my homeland, my motherland, North Korea, once a dynasty with changing leadership and disconnected from the world, but this all changed when one man lead the way towards a more developped, better country. This man was communist leader and certifiably insane man, Kim Jong il, your challenge today is to bring him to me, the first person to do so gets invincibility at tonights vote, and i assure you Mr.Jong il has quite alot of security. ﻿(Mrdaimion: To prevent Teamnoah from getting an unfair advantage in the game by hosting it, do you want me to instead?) (yah please. it would really help) ﻿(No problem, I loved this camp) Sam: *shoots Tsing Tsing with a tazor* Nice try, but after you all voted me out the Jaberwock let me host the show since he had to take care of some... 'buisness'. *has a flashback of tying the Jaberwock to a chair, then pushing him into a volcano* Any way, we'll do the panda's challenge since I'm too lazy to come up with my own. Poppy: Okay. *runs to building where person is* Now how do you get in? Gavin:TSING TSING NOOOOOOOOOOO*tsing tsing gets up and goes back to the ship while gavin screams* Sam: Don't worry, he's fine. Oh yes, and Gerry, I managed to cause a time paradox and save Kalee, here. *throws Kalee to Gerry* Poppy: *ties rope to raccoon, starts climbing up building* Oh wait, raccoon's don't exist in China... *raccoon dissapears, he falls* Gavin:*looks under a rock*mr. il come out wherever you are Poppy: *with arm in sling, starts singing Condor* Gavin:*runs towards nearest building* Poppy: Hi Gavin! *starts climbing, but quickly falls* Sam: *taps foot impatiently* Come on, we don't have all da- *sees a ghost like version of the Jaberwock come out* It can't be, I threw you into a volcano! The Jaberwock: I had a feeling one of you would want to try and kill me for my powers, so I used a device to store a little bit of my soul away in case someone did. You wanted to be a time-lord, now you can be. *touches Sam, and starts going into him.* Now you shall know the pain us time-lords have to go through. Sam: *screams in agony* You... *screams again, then stops* Well, I suppose I should make the best of being able to live for hundreds of years. Gavin:*pops out from a tree*crap, where is that guy, you okay sam Sam: I'm fine, now I get to regenerate into another body everytime I die for a while, and I get to use all of the time-lord technology. Rose:What do we do? Gavin:we have to find kim jong il, communist leader of North Korea, and bring him to the tardis Gavin:rose, look over there in the scary, depressing woods, and ill look here*looks in the mayors office* Poppy: *walks into mayor's office where Gavin is* Hi Gavin! By the way, I think I set off the alarm when I came in... *is surrounded by guards* Gavin:*looks at guards*oh crap, north korean jail is not very fun Poppy: What? Why do you say- *realizes they're surrounded by guards* Ohhh. Rose:*int the woods*I'm so scared..wish someone else is here.. Poppy: *is being taken by guards* Hey, Gavin. What's that person doing up there? *points to Mr. il* Gerry: *runs up to Rose* Why are you in the woods? He's not gonna be walking around, taking a stroll... *sees emperor* Oh the irony. Poppy: Hey, what's Mr. il doing walking to the woods? Only one way to find out... *drinks coffee* HULK POPPY! Gavin:*kicks all the guards down*I SHALL WIN Gerry: *tries throwing a knife at the emperor's back, but misses because of poor aim* (CONF) What? He never said we had to bring him back alive. Poppy: *grabs Mr. il, and Mr. il starts speaking in chinese* Rose:Ah!*goes begind Gerry* Gerry: *protecting Rose* Win this for me! *gets clubbed on the head by a guard* Rose:*gasp*Time to get serious.*beating up the guards**they get knocked out**turns to the emperor*Come with me and you wan't end up like these fellows..*grabs one of the guards Katana's**Emperor follows her* Gerry: *wakes up* (CONF) A girlfriend is great, but an everlasting life is even better. (NON-CONF) *starts to follow Rose* Poppy: *grabs Rose and Emperor* POPPY HULK MUST WIN! *starts running to ship* Rose:*holds the katana to Poppy's neck*Let go of us.. Gerry: *picks up a branch, runs to the fray, whacks Poppy and runs off with the emperor* WIN! Rose:Let's go!*grabs Gerry's hand and runs toward Sam* Gavin:*takes emporer from rose*WIN WIN WIN Rose:*jumps at him and punches him and takes the emperor* Gerry: *runs at Rose, kisses her to confuse her, then runs off with the emperor while throwing random objects he picks up* Rose:Sorry..*takes him from Gerry and goes to Sam**reaches him*I win! Gerry: *walks over* How was that kiss? *winks* Rose:*blushes*Umm.. Gerry: *puts arm around shoulders* Don't be shy! Rose:*kisses Gerry* Gerry: *hugs and kisses back* I think that explains it. Rose:Explain what? Gerry: How the kiss was.... Sam: And Rose wins immunity! *glares at Gerry for a second* I'll see you all at voting Day Ten: Voting Gerry: I guess I'll vote for Gavin, and my past teammates should do the same. Gavin:i know im screwed but i vote oreo Oreo: Rose:I vote Gavin Poppy: I vote for Gavin. Day Ten: Voting Chat Gerry: Vote out Gavin, guys! He's planning to get us all out and win! Rose:Yeah! Poppy: (CONF) Oreo will probably be out, and then it's me, Rose, and gavin. I have to win immunity then, or else Gavin and Rose will become the final two! Sam: And Gavin is eliminated: *leads him away* Rose:Bye.. Poppy: Final four? YES! Rose:Oh,hooray! Gerry: And Team Gallifrey has the upper-hand! Rose"What. Gerry: We have three people from our old team. Rose:Oh,cool! Gavin:WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(thats what i get fir watching the crappy heather ending AGAIN on CN) Day Eleven Sam: *is walking out of Gerry's room after putting spiders on his bed* Gerry: *walks into room and everyone hears a screech* Squishie! Rose:*sleeping on her bed**wakes up**yawns*Hello.. Poppy: *drinking coffee* Hey Rose. Sam: ...Wow, it's quiet today. Talk, or the next challenge won't start. Rose:Hey Poppy.. Sam: You know what? I'll just start the damn challenge already. Day Eleven: Challenge *TARDIS arrives in ancient Rome.* Sam: There are four dangerous men, who you all have to kill to win immunity, one of each of you. You have to find them, and you'll know when you see them because they'll be wearing a dark red robe, and this map will take you to them. *hands everyone a map* And the challenge starts now! Rose:*starts to search for them* One Of The Four Guys: *walks up to Rose* Hello there. Beautiful day, isn't it? Rose:Umm it's raining.*looks at him and sees he has a dark red robe**shoots him with a gun she found* One Of The Four Guys: *holds heart* Tell my wife... I love her... *dies* Rose:Do I bring him back? Sam: Nope. Now, we'll see who else kills him before I hand out immunity! Random Guy: I Want Immunity! *Kills Guy* Rose:*kicks him*That's not the guy..Wait..Does this mean I get immunity!? Sam: Nope. Gerry: *stalks man with red robe* (Please don't vote me off... I've been grounded tonight) Rose:*sighs* Random Guy:*Kills Red cloak guy* Did I win? Sam: No. *throws him into the TARDIS, which leaves him behind at the end of the world, with monsters eating him* (Seriously, stop, you could get banned for this.) Well, since the random guy ruined the challenge, I'll end it. What was originally going to happen was whoever DIDN'T kill the guy for immunity would get immunity, but since Rose is the only person who actually killed him I SHOULD eliminate her auto-matically... But, I always liked Rose, so she gets immunity and can pick one other person to get immunity. Ok. tsing tsing:*hs a team scaro hat on*(just trying to move things along, ill leave if you dont want me to) Sam: *irritated* Come on Rose, we don't have all day. Gerry: I'm pretty sure she would choose me. (teamnoah:lets just eliminate oreo, shes probably not coming back, let the good final three reamina) Sam: You know what? You'll all Oreo anyway, so she's automatically eliminated. *leads Oreo away*. Rose:Okay.(HR:Sorry I had to do something) Day Twelve Tsing tsing:*throws team skaro hat in trash and goes to get drunk* Sam: ...Talk people, geez... Rose:Um..hi? (TN123:i think you huys should do a 3 way final so we can get to the sequel faster) Poppy: (CONF) I'm in the final three! *hyperventilates* Day Twelve: Finale Sam: This is the finale challenge. It's very simple, all you have to do is tell me why you should win TDTARDIS. Speeches shall be graded in two hours(24 hours in real life.) Gerry: I believe that I should win because of the fact that, me, a nerd, hated by almost everyone, made it to the end, and got a girlfriend. Not only that, but I had to endure my pet being killed, being alone and ridiculed, as well as having the ability to quit an addiction to World of Warcraft. I have shown and proven that I'm a strong competitor with a strong mind, and a lot of willpower. Gavin:*sits down*sinse its the finale can i sit here and watch Poppy: Well, I think I should win because, well, i don't really know. Gavin:im teaam poppy, because gerry was gunning for me the whole season, and rose doublecrossed me Sam: *facepalms* Why are you here Gavin...? Anyway, that will help Poppy win. Poppy: Thanks, Gavin! :) Crag:Poppy will win!!! Go Poppy Gerry: Who's he? And Gavin, me trying to get you out is a good thing. It shows I respected you and thought you were better than me. Poppy: Yay! Crag supports me, and so does Gavin! :D Gerry: I feel so rejected... =( Poppy: It's okay, Gerry! Here, have some coffee. It always cheers me up! Gerry: Thanks. *smiles, then pours in a ton of sugar, then sips coffee* Yum. Gavin:essentially, rose is third at this point in my oppinion, so im gonna ask our final 2 some questions, for gerry , do you fell bad for playing so many people, me, sunshine, sam, ext. Gerry: ..... I've never played anyone... I had an alliance with them. That's all. Gavin:interesting,m and poppy, have you made any moves you regret Gerry: Voting you off. You were pretty good at this game. Rose":I wish to win because I had fun in this competion and I believe I had many friends.Did a great job in challenges and I appreciate all the things everyone has done for me,I wish my fellow competiters a good game,and I hope you're in the final two,you guys deserve it.. Poppy: Well, same as Gerry. Oreo should have gone home, then. Sam: Alright, I sent what you said to the audience, and they have decided the winner of Total Drama TARDIS should be... (Keep on going) (Still not there) Poppy! *gives them the TARDIS* Congrats! Rose:Congrats!!You did well. TARDIS: *swollows up Poppy and flies to where the eliminated contestants are* Sam: *laughs* You all actually believed me about this being the finale? I just said that so the audience would vote truthfully for who they thought would win, so they'd be eliminated. *TARDIS flies back.* Gerry: That's messed up.... but oddly, I'm okay with that. Because I made it to THE FINAL TWO with my girlfriend! Gavin:(thats genius, you did the cody move)didnt see that coming Rose:*hugs Gerry*Yay! Gerry: *hugs back and kisses her* Do you want me to quit so you can win? Rose:I don't know,you decide. Gerry: How about we split the winnings? Gavin*materializes form tardis*you mean split immortality Rose:Okay!*kisses Gerry* Sam: *irritated* Fine. *gives them both a TARDIS* Oh yes, and about becoming a timelord, I learned that I need to give up my time-lord abilities to make you one so... *flies away in the TARDIS.* Rose:Hooray! Gavin:wait.......................how do we get home, does anyone know hoew to drive a tardis Spaceship: *drops them all of at their houses* Rose:Yay my red room! GAvin:so thats it*shrugs*i wanted to keep going but okay Hobo:*sees TARDIS* *looks at beer in hand* I gotta stop drinkin'. Random Guy:*pulls himself out of a portal, all chewed up* Help me! Poppy: (CONF) Okay, that was seriesly **************** messed up! Elimination Chart Category:Total Drama Camps Category:Featured Camps Category:Finished